Reddie: My Collection of Smutty Oneshots
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: Title says it all really. A collection of smutty Reddie oneshots, each one completely unrelated to the one before it. Mostly from Series 4 but may be some Series 3 ones as well. Please read and review XxxxX
1. A Little Bit Of TLC

**Hey everyone, here comes another batch of oneshots from me. My very own collection of smutty Reddie oneshots, each one slightly different to the one before it.**

**This collection is dedicated to Lahlar for suggesting it so thanks a lot!**

**Comments are appreciated, lots of love Gemz xxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

A Little Bit of TLC

**Summary: When Eddie mentions his bad back after Rachel puts forward the student's proposition of a students vs teacher's assault course challenge, she decides that he needs some TLC, and she's the one to give it to him. Reddie smut, rated M for sexual content.**

Rachel and Eddie left the school that evening after the disastrous Army Day. They walked towards their cars, which were parked next to each other and looked towards each other, smiling. "Are you still up for this night out then?" she asked.

Eddie nodded, "I seem to recall Rachel, that it was me who suggested the night out in the first place," he replied.

Rachel laughed, "so what are the plans then?"

"How about I take you out to dinner, sound good to you?"

Rachel nodded, "sounds perfect," she said.

"I'll come and pick you up at seven,"

"Sounds great to me,"

Eddie smiled at her at and looked over her shoulder, there wasn't anybody around, apart from the two of them so he leant across and brushed his lips softly against hers. She responded briefly but pulled away, "I'll see you later then," she said, grinning broadly at the man stood in front of her.

"You definitely will do," Eddie replied as he kissed her cheek once more.

She grinned once more and pressed the button on her control and the car doors unlocked. She walked towards the boot of her car, opening it and putting her things inside. She walked round to the driver's side of her silver car, opened the door and climbed inside. She reversed out of her parking space and waved at Eddie before leaving the school grounds. Eddie stared after her car for several moments until he could no longer and sighed happily to himself, looking forward to seeing her again that evening. He got into his car and followed Rachel's lead by reversing out of his parking space and leaving the school grounds.

* * *

Rachel emerged from the shower a while later. She wrapped a towel around her dripping wet body and pulled another towel off the rail and rubbed through her wet hair. She walked back into her bedroom and glanced at the clock on her bedside table, it read 6:15, Eddie would be here to pick her up in three quarters of an hour. At the thought of that, Rachel's heart began to race. She was looking forward to spending yet another evening in Eddie's company. Her gaze caught the bracelet he had given her that morning; she'd left it on her bedside table so she wouldn't forget to put it on before they went out that night. Rachel picked it up and gazed at it, she absolutely loved it; she had truly meant what she'd said in her office. She was touched that he'd brought it especially for her. Rachel put it back down on the bedside table and went to open the wardrobe. She flung open the doors and stared blankly at its contents, hoping that the perfect outfit for that evening would just jump out at her, she had no such luck! Rachel began rifling through the contents trying to find something suitable; she didn't want to wear anything that would show off the scar from the fire too much so she eventually decided on a pair of denim jeans, white top, black jacket and black heels. Rachel took them back into the bathroom and re-emerged fully dressed about ten minutes later.

She glanced at the clock again; it now read 6:40, twenty minutes left. Rachel picked up the bracelet from the bedside table and slipped it on her wrist. She walked over to her dressing table and applied some lip gloss to her lips as she looked in the mirror. Deciding that she looked fine, Rachel walked back over to the bed and picked up her handbag, stuffing her keys, mobile and purse inside, just the bear essentials tonight, she felt sure she wouldn't need anything else.

The doorbell rang a little while later. Rachel's heart skipped a beat, knowing who it was going to be. She looked at the clock once more, it now read 6:55. Smiling to herself at the thought of him being early, Rachel picked up her handbag off the bed and walked towards her bedroom door, opening it before descending the stairs to answer the door.

She answered the door and sure enough, Eddie was stood on the doorstep, smiling at the vision of beauty before his very eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and smart shoes, still managing to achieve that handsome look. "You look nice," he finally said to Rachel.

Rachel smiled at him as she stood aside to let him in, "thanks," she replied, "you don't look so bad yourself."

"I always seem to make more of an effort for you,"

Rachel giggled as he leant towards her, their lips met in a soft and tender kiss, silencing all the giggles that had been coming from Rachel. That was just an appetiser for what they both knew was going to come later that evening. They pulled away and gazed at each other for a brief moment before Eddie held out his arm to her, "you ready?" he asked her.

Rachel smiled at him and nodded, "I'm ready," she replied as she linked her arm through Eddie's and began to walk back through the door.

They stepped onto the doorstep and Rachel closed the door after them before fumbling in her bag for the keys. She found them and locked the door completely before replacing them in her bag. "Where exactly are we going Eddie?" she asked as she wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked towards his car.

"You'll see," Eddie replied as he opened the passenger's door for Rachel before walking round to get into the driver's seat.

Rachel shook her head slightly, still wondering exactly what Eddie had got planned for their evening.

* * *

Eddie pulled the car up outside a posh restaurant on the outskirts of Rochdale. It was simply beautiful. That evening, they dined just like any other couple would do, enjoying spending time alone with the other and getting to know each other better.

Once they'd finished their dinner and Eddie had paid the bill. They left the restaurant hand in hand and took a walk around a local park. "Thank you so much for this evening Eddie, I've really enjoyed it," Rachel said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Eddie turned his head and planted a soft kiss against her forehead, "I have too Rachel, its great to be able to spend time with you, out of school," he replied.

Rachel smiled to herself, "spending time together in school's good too," she pointed out.

"Not as good as out of school,"

Rachel laughed, she knew exactly what he meant by that. Eddie stopped walking and gazed into her eyes as she lifted her head off his shoulder. He leant towards her and pressed his lips softly against hers, she responded by deepening the kiss, poking her tongue his mouth, his tongue followed suit soon after. They pulled away soon after, realising that they were probably going to end up getting carried away. They rested their foreheads and stared at each other, "do you fancy coffee back at my place?" Rachel asked.

Eddie kissed the tip of her nose and grinned, "course I would," he replied.

Rachel smiled as she took his hand in hers and they began to walk towards the park gates and back to Eddie's car.

* * *

Eddie pulled the car up outside Rachel's house a little while later. He took the key out of the ignition and the humming of the engine soon died away. They glanced at each other before making a move to get out of the car. Rachel got out first followed by Eddie and they both walked towards the front door. Once again, Rachel fumbled in her bag for the house keys and eventually fished them out. She unlocked the door and she and Eddie stepped into the hallway. Rachel knew the house was going to be empty, Phillip had decided to go and stay at Bolton's to give Rachel and Eddie some space. She closed and locked the door behind the two of them and walked through to the kitchen, Eddie following in her wake. She flicked the switch on the kettle and waited for it to boil. Once the kettle had boiled, she made herself and Eddie a coffee each. She passed one of the cups to Eddie and he smiled gratefully at her as he took it from her. "Thanks," he said.

Rachel smiled back at him as they stood against the worktop in the kitchen, drinking their coffees in silence. Neither feeling the need to say anything to the other, that was one of the strengths of their relationship, they didn't need to talk to each other to make the other feel at ease, just the presence of the other was enough. "How's your back now? Is it still sore?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence that was between them.

Eddie finished his mouthful of coffee and smiled at her, "it is still feeling a bit dodgy now you come to mention it," he replied.

"Oh and there was me thinking you put that on just to get out of doing the assault course,"

"I wasn't and in case you didn't realise, I did the assault course,"

"Hmmm, I remember," Rachel said, "I've got an idea."

Eddie looked at her and saw the smile that had danced across her lips, "am I going to like this idea?" he questioned.

Rachel thought for a moment, "hmmm, I think so," she replied.

Eddie smiled as Rachel moved towards him and kissed him, allowing her tongue to pry open his mouth and dance gleefully around the space she'd just accessed. She pulled away and put his coffee cup on the worktop beside hers and took hold of his hand, leasing him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. He followed her willingly up the stairs and they reached her bedroom. Rachel opened the door and led him inside, closing the door behind the two of them. She turned to face him and he stepped towards her, closing the small space between. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. She had held this in for so long, it simply couldn't be repressed any longer. He responded to her kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. She began to back him towards the bed and once there, she allowed her hands to run along the collar of his t-shirt and down his chest before reaching the hem. Rachel broke the kiss and pulled his t-shirt over his head before dropping it on the floor of her bedroom. She backed him into the bed. "I'm liking this already," he nodded as he pulled her down on top of him.

To his surprise, she pulled herself up. "Turn over," she ordered him.

He gazed at her transfixed, "you're so sexy when you're bossy," he said.

Rachel laughed, "Eddie, just turn over," she replied.

He obliged and he felt her sit astride him, she leant down so that he could feel her breath against his skin, "stay there, I'll be back in a moment," she whispered and kissed his shoulder before climbing off him.

He watched her as she walked into the bathroom. Rachel re-emerged a few moments later, carrying a small bottle of scented oil. "What's that?" Eddie asked, eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

"You won't be sore when I'm finished with you," Rachel replied, ignoring Eddie's question.

She sat astride him once more and undid her black jacket before discarding it on the bedroom floor. She pulled her white top over her head and dropped that on the floor too so it landed on top of her jacket. Rachel poured the scented oil into her hands and began her work. Starting at his shoulders, Eddie felt her hands working his muscles, kneading out all the tension. She leant downwards and he could feel her hair tickling his skin, Rachel pressed her lips to each of his warm shoulders and pulled her head back up. She took hold of the bottle and poured some more of the oil into the hollow of his lower back and began to move her hands in circles, applying reasonable pressure to knead the oil in. He sighed appreciatively as he felt her work her magic on his aching muscles. Rachel leant down once more and planted soft kisses on the back of his neck. Once she'd finished, she made a trail of kisses from his neck and down to the waistband of his jeans, "does that feel better?" she murmured.

Eddie rolled both himself and Rachel over so that she was now underneath his weight. "Very much so," he replied as he leant down and pressed his lips to hers, allowing his tongue to pry open her mouth.

She responded, allowing her tongue to dive into his mouth and her arms to wrap around his back. Eddie reached around her back and fumbled for the catch of her bra. Once he'd found it, he removed the garment and flung it across the bedroom. He reluctantly allowed his lips to part from hers and she moaned at the loss of contact. Eddie trailed kisses down her neck, collar-bone and chest, kissing around the rough edges of her scar before reaching her breasts, kissing the underside of each of them. Rachel arched her back towards him, urging him on. His kisses trailed further upwards until they reached her nipples, already slightly tight from the massage she had given him and the feeling of being so close to him already, his lips closed around each of him in turn, teasing them further into hardness. Rachel groaned as he did so, both of them grateful for the fact that tonight, they were the only two inhabitants of this house. Eddie continued his work, teasing and tantalising her before she got to a point where she couldn't take anymore, she needed him inside her, now. Rachel moved her hands deftly between their bodies and undid Eddie's jeans, using her feet to push them down his legs before he shook them to the floor. He in turn, did the same to her. Once the jeans were clear, Eddie allowed their lips to meet in a passionate kiss, allowing his hands to roam from her chest down to her waist where he grasped her lace undies and slowly but surely began to drag them down her legs before they joined both pairs of their jeans on the bedroom floor, adding to the pile of clothes already languishing there. Rachel's hands roamed down his back and rested on his waist for a brief second before ridding him of the one item of clothing she had wanted to rid him of all evening long. Eddie pulled away and hovered over Rachel as their gazes locked, she gave him a small smile, ensuring him that it was OK to carry on. He slowly pushed himself inside her and she let out a moan as he did so. Eddie lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes, their gazes met once again and she could see the love and desire he had for her reflected in his eyes, she knew she felt the same way about him too. She had never felt as happy as she was in that moment. Eddie didn't break her gaze as he pulled nearly all the way out again and then gently pushed himself back in. After that, everything descended into a rhythm as their bodies rocked to a rhythm that only the two of them knew of, until Eddie's movements became more urgent and as he pushed, the feelings inside Rachel grew stronger. Her climax started to build and then she moaned as it came, Eddie's following seconds later.

Eddie collapsed on to top of her and then rolled to one side, not wanting to crush her under his weight. Rachel turned her head to look at him, not saying anything, just letting the pleasure she had just experienced to course through her body. "I'm guessing your backs not quite as sore anymore," she finally said as she shimmied up the bed and pulled the covers away before climbing underneath them.

Eddie looked up at her and shook his head, crawling towards her on all fours. "It definitely isn't," he said, "must've been the massage," he added when his face was level with hers.

He leant downwards and kissed her softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss and pulled him down on top of her before pulling away, "stay," she said to him.

"Course I'll stay Rach, I'm going anyway," he replied as he climbed into bed beside her.

She shuffled over to him and draped an arm over his torso. Rachel rested her head against his chest and breathed in the smell of cologne mingled with sweat that she found so appealing, so manly, so Eddie. She let out a sigh that expressed perfectly her satisfaction and happiness that he was with her again tonight. "Night night Eddie," she murmured as she planted a soft kiss against his chest before allowing her eyelids to close.

He looked down at her, smiling happily to himself that they'd finally made it to this point, he had almost lost her in the fire and he knew he'd do everything in his power to make sure that he never came close to losing her ever again. "Goodnight sweetheart," he whispered as he moved her fringe aside and planted a gentle kiss against her forehead before finally, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Reviews? Coming Next, One Thing Has A Habit Of Leading To Another.**

**xxxx**


	2. OneThingHasAHabitOfLeadingToAnother

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay in adding the next piece of my smutty Reddie jigsaw, I only finished it on Thursday and I wasn't too sure about the ending but I've left it as it was.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one, I really appreciate it, this is for you guys!**

**xxxx**

* * *

**One Thing Has A Habit Of Leading To Another**

**Summary: What would've happened if Jasmine hadn't interrupted Rachel and Eddie's moment in the office? Alternative scene, Reddie smut.**

"_You sent a supply teacher on a school trip?" Rachel asked incredulously, wondering why Eddie had gone over her head and sent Jem on the theatre trip with Grantly. "Eddie, she barely knows those kids."_

"_They pay more attention to her than they do to Grantly," Eddie replied._

_That was certainly true. In the six days that Jem had been at the school, the students had warmed to her in a way none of them had to Grantly, she was only a supply teacher though, which made it even more incredible that she'd made an impact on the students so soon after arriving. "Uh huh," Rachel murmured in reply._

"_You know he's banned Phillip from going?"_

"_Yeah I know, he was really looking forward to that wasn't he?"_

"_Well look on the bright side," Eddie said as he walked behind Rachel's chair and rested his hands upon her shoulders, she smiled at the close proximity to him. He moved his head down a little further so that his lips were close to her ear, "after a full day of detention you get to play good cop for once, hmm?" he added._

Eddie's lips made contact with Rachel's neck and began to plant soft, feather-light kisses on her skin. The moment she felt his lips there, she began to giggle, he knew exactly what to do to relax her. His kisses seemed to make everything else seem a lot less significant than they had been about half a minute before. Rachel gasped involuntarily as his kisses moved from her neck down to her collar bone, "not here Eddie," she finally said, summoning all the self-control she possessed, which in Eddie's presence was very little.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop," Eddie challenged her, knowing how low her resistance was around him.

Rachel looked up at him, putting on her best headteacher face and Eddie conceded defeat. "I'd better be going then," he said as he moved from behind her chair and walked towards the door.

Eddie reached the door and turned the handle, the door swung inwards and he was about to leave when Rachel called after him, "Eddie wait!"

He turned around to face her and watched as she got out of her chair and walked towards him. Eddie continued to look at her as she closed the office door behind the two of them. His eyes widened as he watched her lock the door and for the first time since she'd left her desk, Rachel's gaze met his and they stared at each other. "You know," Rachel started, "they say that stolen moments are the most fun."

"Really?" Eddie asked, picking up on the clear indication in her voice, unable to suppress the grin that emerged on his face at hearing her words.

Rachel nodded as the expression on her face changed and began to mirror the similar look that was painted upon Eddie's face. Her gaze left his eyes and focussed on his lips, wanting to feel them against her own, she was longing for it, longing for him. As if on cue, Eddie leant forward and pressed his lips ardently to hers, releasing all the passion for her that he found it a struggle to contain during the school day. Rachel responded with a passion that, before she and Eddie had got together, she hadn't known existed within her. She knew that her office wasn't the best place in the world to satisfy her desire for him, anyone could look in through the office window or open the hatch and catch them at it. She knew that their relationship would be the talk of the school if that was ever to happen. Despite all her fears about their relationship being exposed to the whole school, she wasn't about to stop what she had actually started. She felt Eddie wrap his arms around her waist and began to back her towards the sofa in the corner of her office. Manoeuvring her around the table that stood in the way, they stopped moving once the backs of Rachel's legs hit the sofa's upholstery. Eddie lowered her onto the sofa before breaking the kiss and pulling himself up. Rachel shot him a questioning look, wondering why he had broken the kiss so suddenly. She understood why when he leant towards the windows and adjusted the blinds, obscuring the view for anyone nosey enough to snoop through the window of the headteacher's office, plunging the room into semi-darkness at the same time. Rachel felt her heartbeat beginning to quicken as Eddie's lips met hers in a kiss once more. His lips parted hers so that he could explore her mouth with his tongue, she didn't try to stop him, knowing that she wanted to feel his kiss as much as he wanted to feel hers. She could feel his arousal for her through the material of his trousers pressing against her inner thigh and immediately, she felt the aching between her own legs growing in intensity and at the same time, melting all the reservations that she may have had about what they were doing. By now, Rachel had stopped having conscious thoughts; she had surrendered herself to him, his closeness, the smell of him as he shrugged his jacket to the ground. Rachel allowed her hands to grasp the collar of his shirt and traced her fingers along the material until she reached the buttons. Painstakingly slowly, she began to undo the buttons one by one, teasing him by showering every inch of his chest with kisses as it was revealed to her, not for the first time. Once she'd undone the last button, he shrugged the shirt to the floor where it joined his jacket. Eddie's gaze met Rachel's once more and he smiled softly down at her, "I think you're a tad overdressed Miss Mason," he murmured as he pressed his lips to her neck.

She giggled as she felt his lips following the plunging v of her shirt, letting his gaze leave hers and linger on what on was lying underneath, his gaze demonstrating his longing for her. Eddie allowed his hands to linger upon her waist and began to lift her top away from her body. Rachel arched her back towards him so that he could pull it over her head, which he did and once it was clear, he dropped it to the floor. Eddie then set about undoing the buttons upon her shirt. Once he had finished, he pushed the material off her arms, freeing her from its constraint. His gaze stayed fixed upon her black lace bra and what was underneath for quite sometime and as the moments ticked by, his physical need for her became more and more apparent but at the same time, they didn't want to rush it, it may have only been a stolen moment but they wanted it to last as long as possible, they both knew that this encounter would be on their minds for the rest of the day. Rachel arched her back further towards Eddie so that he could reach behind her and unhook her bra, which he did and it joined the ever-growing assortment of garments littering the floor at that present moment. Eddie's gaze left Rachel's once again and gazed downwards at her naked breasts, not for the first time but he still felt like the luckiest man on the planet, seeing them in all their glory. He leant down once more and his lips caught the rough edges of the scar that she still carried, a constant reminder of what her act of heroism at the end of last term had cost her in terms of self-belief. It didn't matter to him, to him, the scar was nothing, she was still here, with him and that was the greatest gift he could ever have wished for. Eddie pressed soft butterfly kisses to the edges in a gesture of love and affection that she had come to associate with him, and only him. He was the only man who had shown her the respect that she had craved when she was younger. It was all part of her job back then, she had been there for one thing and one thing only, to be used for sex in exchange for payment. She didn't deserve respect for what she had done back then. It was different now, she was a success story, Rachel demonstrated how no-one should be seen as a lost cause and no matter how low they were, it was always possible to turn their lives around, she had done so why couldn't everyone else who had almost hit rock bottom? Now, as headteacher of Waterloo Road, she had the respect that had been denied her when she was younger, the students respected her too, probably more so since finding out about her past. Eddie momentarily flicked his gaze back up to her face, she smiled softly back at him, urging him to continue. He flicked his gaze back down to her breasts and cupped each one in his hands, running his thumb appreciatively over her stiff nipples. Rachel arched her back towards him, silently begging him to continue, begging him to kiss her there, letting him know exactly what he was doing to her, trying not to cry out loud. It was almost as if he'd read her mind, he knew exactly what she wanted and he set out to deliver. Eddie planted soft, tender kisses on the underside of her right breast before planting soft kisses all over her breast. Finally, after what seemed liked nothing short of eternity for Rachel, his lips closed around her nipple, using his tongue to tease it further. She pushed herself even closer to him, trying her utmost not to moan out loud and alert everyone to what was really going on behind her office door. Eddie then moved over to her left breast and repeated the same process. "Eddie!" she moaned out loud.

He lifted his head up and rested his chin upon her chest, gazing lovingly into the brown eyes that he loved so much. "I need you, now," she continued.

Eddie grinned at her, he had always known her resistance was low around him, he knew she wouldn't be able to take the teasing for long before giving in. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head up so it was level with hers. She leant forwards and let her tongue dance across his top lip, waiting for him to grant her the entrance that she so desperately wanted. When he finally parted his lips for her, she didn't dive straight in, she kissed him slowly but passionately, once her tongue entered his mouth, it glided around it so effortlessly, as though she was trying to memorise every little bit of this moment. Eddie's tongue entered her mouth and followed a similar pattern, memorising every second of this stolen moment with Rachel, knowing that it wasn't likely to happen, at least not in school. He felt Rachel's hands run down his back and come to rest upon his waist. She traced the outline of his arousal through his trousers before reaching for the belt to unfasten it and lower the zip. Eddie helped Rachel discard his trousers before moving to rid her of her trousers too. Once they were clear, there was only one barrier stopping them from demonstrating their longing for the other. Eddie trailed his fingers down Rachel's chest and she quivered with excitement, unable to believe that just his touch could cause such an instantaneous reaction. He grasped the sides of her lace undies in his hands and slowly, but with great observation, dragged them down her silky smooth legs before pushing them aside. Rachel, in turn, reached towards his boxers and freed him completely. There was nothing between them now, nothing to stop them showing their love for the other. Eddie hovered over her and gazed lovingly into Rachel's eyes. Their gazes locked and she smiled up at him, "do it, now. Please Eddie," she begged him.

He didn't need to hear anymore. Eddie gently lowered himself inside her, as she grabbed hold of his arms to control his depth. Their lips met once again as they flicked and teased their way around the others mouth. "Oh God, Eddie!" Rachel whispered in between kisses, trying to keep the noise to a minimum.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to guide him deeper inside her. They moved in almost perfect synchronicity, keeping their movements slow and controlled, neither wanting their stolen moment to end too soon. All thoughts of anyone hearing them had long left Rachel's mind, she allowed her body to become one with Eddie's.

This wasn't just sex for either of them, they had both realised that long ago, probably when they'd first slept together after Philip's party. Both Eddie and Rachel knew that what they had had been there since her first day at the school, it had just taken a hell of a long time to realise that what they shared was the best feeling that two adults could have towards each other. With their pace still slow and gentle, Rachel felt the beginnings of her orgasm stirring in her lower body. She arched her back against the sofa and tightened her grip on Eddie's arms and she let out a soft, long groan as the most incredible tingling sensation engulfed her. He smiled as he saw the satisfied smile that had spread across her face and after a few more gentle thrusts, he experienced his own soul-shattering climax. Eddie buried his head into the crease of Rachel's neck, planting soft kisses on her collar bone, making her skin tingle even more as he whispered her name over and over again, like his own personal mantra. After a few minutes more of lying in each other's arms, Eddie withdrew from her and planted a soft kiss against her forehead, "someone's going to be a little bit distracted for the rest of today," he said as he began to retrieve his clothes and redress, trying not to make it obvious what had just gone on in the headteacher's office.

"You and me both," Rachel agreed as she followed his lead.

Once the pair of them were fully dressed, Eddie walked towards Rachel and cupped her face in his hands, planting a soft and tender kiss against her warm, inviting lips. "I'll see you later beautiful," he murmured when they broke away.

Rachel nodded as he walked towards the door and unlocked it. Once the lock had clicked, Eddie pulled the door open and turned to get one final glimpse of Rachel before leaving. She watched as he left the office doorway and on hearing the door close, she walked around her desk and sat down in the chair. No-one was ever going to be any the wiser about what had gone on in that office that morning, only her and Eddie knew the truth. She looked towards the sofa once more and a satisfied smirk played across her lips as she turned her attention to the paperwork that lay upon her desk. She wasn't really concentrating, her mind was on something, or rather someone, else entirely…

* * *

**Comments please?? Not sure what the next one's going to be called yet, hoping that getting Series 3 Part 2 on DVD today will give me ideas!! xxx**


End file.
